


Amour, Néon et Synthé

by Messire



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I wrote that when they were only one trailer of the movie, So i MIGHT not be very accurate, What do you mean it's a superheromovie and not a romcom ?, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messire/pseuds/Messire
Summary: C'est dans la jolie ville de Washington en l'an de grâce 1984 que les passions vont se déchainer.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. L'éveil des sentiments

Barbara renversa sa boisson Starbuck au matcha sur la veste neuve de son patron en piétinant sur une marche. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha ses rapports de fouilles qu'elle avait coincé sous son bras. Le vent les éparpilla dans la rue et l'un d'entre eux se coinça sur le pare-brise d'une voiture qui roulait non loin. C'était une matinée tout à fait normale pour la jeune femme, habituée à essuyer les gaffes et les maladresses. Elle s'excusa sans oser lever les yeux, craignant le regard noir que lui lançait son patron, furieux d'avoir ruiné sa nouvelle veste Lewis.  
Était-ce sa vie ? Quand elle s'était présentée en licence d'Archéologie, elle pensait entamer une carrière brillante. Telle Tom Raider, elle se voyait déjà parcourir les jungles en mini short à la recherche de temples anciens, du Graal ou des cheveux de La Boule de Fort Boyard. Mais comme beaucoup d'études post terminale littéraire, elle avait découvert la désillusion et les boulots mal payés. Toutes ces années à moisir dans des amphithéâtres mal éclairés et sa seule récompense avait été ce job d'archéologue spécialisé sur les fonds de cabanes dans les champs derrière le Carrefour de la ville. Des cabanes excavées ! La belle affaire. Comme si quelqu'un s'intéressait aux baraques des péquenots du 15e siècle !!! Elle qui rêvait d'aventure ! De cités antiques inexplorées ! Sa vie sentimentale n'était pas plus palpitante. Vieille fille à 31 ans, elle passait ses weekends sur son canapé accompagnée de ses 4 chats, à manger des gaufres et à jouer à ET sur son Atari. On était loin de la vie trépidante qu'elle recherchait désespérément.  
\- Miss Minerva ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos pitreries ! C'est le 2 eme rapport que vous perdez ce mois-ci ! Dépêchez-vous de ramasser tout ça avant que je divise votre salaire en deux !  
Son patron la réprimandait comme un enseignant devant le cancre de la classe. Elle se précipita à la recherche des feuilles éparpillées. L'une d'entre elles avait atterri sur la vitrine d'un magasin de télévisons. Allumées, elles passaient une page de publicité. Une voix familière sorti des appareils et parvint jusqu'à Barbara :  
-1984! Voici une bien bonne année pour commencer à réaliser ses rêves ! Ne laissez pas de vulgaires obstacles venir contrecarrer vos ambitions....  
Un homme quarantenaire, dans un costard aux couleurs criardes mais apprêté et coiffé, sortait d'un hélicoptère sous une musique au synthé. C’était Maxwell Lord, le business man le plus riche et le plus puissant du pays. A la tête d'un empire industriel, grand seigneur de l'info commerciale, doté d’un charisme et d’une sacrée prestance, l’homme d’affaire incarnait à lui seul la décadence du capitalisme de ces dernières années. Mais derrière ses beaux sourires et ses belles paroles se cachait un être impitoyable, prêt à écraser le premier adversaire qui se présenterait. Sans le savoir, Barbara allait bientôt figurer dans la liste de ses ennemis.  
-Réaliser ses rêves, pensait-elle, facile à dire quand on hérite de la boite de son père et qu'on a étudié dans les meilleures écoles de commerce du pays ! Ce gars se moque de son auditoire !  
Elle tendit la main pour récupérer une feuille volante sur le trottoir quand elle se heurta à celle d'une femme qui tentait également de la ramasser. Barbara leva les yeux et manqua de défaillir.  
Vêtue d'un tailleur noir qui dévoilait sa taille menue, de beaux cheveux de jais bouclés, de splendides talons motif léopard et surtout un visage aux traits fins et aux yeux pétillants, une belle jeune femme se tenait devant elle. Telle une héroïne de shojo devant son crush, Barbara s'empourpra.  
\- Tenez-vous avez perdu ça, dit-elle en lui tendant sa feuille froissée. Oh ! Un report archéologique ! Enchantée, je suis Diana Prince ! Je travaille comme restauratrice au département des antiquités au Louvre.  
\- B.... BOnJour !!! Vous connaissez aussi les antiquités ??? Euh…. Ça vous dirait un tête à tête au restaurant ??? J’ai toujours rêvé de visiter le Louvre…  
Barbara se flagella mentalement pour avoir sorti une phrase d'accroche aussi nulle. Mais à sa grande surprise, Diana accepta l'offre en souriant.  
En attendant, la veste tachée et bouillonnant de rage, le patron de Barbara attendait son employée qui l'avait déjà oublié.


	2. Ravioles et rivalités

C'est au Breakfast Club, célèbre restaurant noté 5 étoiles sur Trip Advisor, que les deux femmes se rendirent. Elles prirent place près de la juke box, qui jouait "Eyes Without A Face" de Billy Idol. Le propriétaire de l'endroit avait sillonné tous les magasins de décorations de Washington afin d'obtenir le plus de néons possible. Pendant les années 80, les néons étaient des indicateurs de puissance, au même titre que les manoirs ou les armes, ce qui explique pourquoi tout le monde se les arrachaient. Le restaurant en comptait 78, ce qui forçait l'admiration des concurrents. La table que prirent les deux femmes était d'ailleurs collée contre un mur sur lequel se trouvait un néon en forme de flamand rose qui dabait. Il était tellement lumineux que Barbara eu mal aux yeux au bout de deux minutes à force de se tenir à côté.  
Elles commandèrent des ravioles au parmesan, grande spécialité et plat unique du restaurant. Diana demanda du vin blanc et une baguette tradition avec son plat car elle avait vécu en France et n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes alimentaires. Parce que Barbara était américaine, elle se contenta d'un coca. Quel drôle de duo elles formaient ! Elles commencèrent à discuter art : le Parthénon, la Joconde, les peintures historiques de Rubens, les photos de rugby man à poil de Pierre et Gilles... Quelle surprise ! Elles avaient beaucoup de goûts communs !  
\- Vous avez déjà été amoureuse ? Demanda Barbara avant de réaliser son manque de subtilité.  
\- Il y'a bien longtemps... Presque 70 ans...  
Un voile passa soudainement devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Barbara pensa qu'elle aimait employer des hyperboles. En tout cas victoire, elle était célibataire! Quand Diana lui retourna la question elle bégaya :  
\- Oh... Tant de fois... Heu, tout le temps...  
Diana trouva sa réponse charmante et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. 

Un mois après leur rencontre, les deux femmes étaient devenues de bonnes amies et se retrouvaient souvent dans le même restaurant pour manger des ravioles. Barbara apprit beaucoup de choses sur la jeune femme : elle venait d'une île un peu isolée, elle travaillait au Louvre depuis 20 ans et elle aimait jouer au scrabble. Diana ressemblait à une de ces statues grecques que Barbara avait aperçu dans un épisode de "C'est pas Sorcier" sur l'Antiquité. Elle lui rappelait Athéna, une déesse guerrière fille de Zeus. "Oh je dis vraiment des bêtises ! " songea elle devant cette comparaison. La jeune femme était simplement tellement élégante, sure d'elle... Tout le contraire de Barbara. Elle n'osait toujours pas lui avouer ses sentiments.  
\- On devrait aller faire du shopping un de ces quatre ! Lui proposa un jour Diana.  
-Non je n'aime pas trop les fringues... Bégayait Barbara dont le sens de la mode aurait fait mourir de honte Christina Cordula.  
Soudainement, une voiture de sport luxueuse s'arrêta bruyamment devant le restaurant et le passager à l'arrière descendit du véhicule. Il fit irruption dans le restaurant en ouvrant d'une manière dramatique la porte. Son entrée aurait pu presque être classe si la juke box ne passait pas "Girls Want To have Fun" au même moment. Barbara le reconnu instantanément. Devant elle se tenait Maxwell Lord sauf qu'il n'était pas dans un écran de télévision entre deux pubs Carglass mais bien en chair et en os devant elle.  
-Mademoiselle Prince !!! Mais quelle surprise de vous voir ! Moi qui passais dans le quartier pour m'acheter une nouvelle villa !  
Diana lui adressa un sourire poli mais agacé. L'homme prit place à leur table sans y être invité. Il saisit la main de Diana et se tourna vers elle.  
-Mais qui est votre charmante amie ? Presque aussi belle que vous !  
Même petit sourire narquois, même costard tiré à quatre épingles, même brushing horrible. Si Barbara pouvait supporter ses publicités lourdingues, le voir séduire sa belle sous son nez ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
-Tiens mais ce ne serait pas le pingouin de la télévision ? Laissa-t-elle échapper avec un sourire, camouflant son insulte en blague innocente.  
Lord lui lança un regard furieux qu'il dissimula bien vite.  
-Ma chère Diana ! Toujours à t'entourer de sacrés spécimens ! Je ne vous connais pas ma belle mais je vous apprécie déjà ! Je dois partir, mon chauffeur m'attend. Tenez, venez toutes les deux à ma soirée de gala jeudi que je puisse faire plus ample connaissance avec vous.  
La Porsche de Lord quitta la rue dans un vacarme assourdissant, impossible de passer inaperçue. Diana laissa échapper un long soupir avant de boire une gorgée de vin.  
-Diana ? Tu connais ce gars ? J'imaginais pas qu'une fille comme toi soit amie avec ce genre de personne...  
-Je l'ai rencontré pendant une soirée cocktail il y'a deux semaines. Il ne me lâche plus depuis. Oui il est connu ce clampin. Milliardaire, habitué de la télévision... On dit qu'il se rend dans la boulangerie de son quartier en jet privé. Evidemment je ne vais pas me rendre à sa fichue soirée j'ai mieux à faire...  
Barbara était furieuse. Une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant l'animait soudain. Ce satané regard hautain, ce petit sourire arrogant. Il voulait la rabaisser, l'impressionner ? Il allait voir.  
-Non Diana. Allons à sa petite fête. Finalement une après-midi shopping me dit bien. J'ai un relooking à faire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est ce qu'on voit bien que l'histoire se passe dans les années 80 ? J'ai pas l'impression de mettre assez de références.  
> Je tiens à dire que je n'ai toujours pas vu le film mdr.


	3. Le début du désastre

Après avoir servi du pâté au caviar à son chien, Maxwell Lord se dirigea vers son dressing pour choisir sa tenue pour la soirée. Sa penderie faisait littéralement la taille d'un appartement et aurait pu loger 2 personnes. Il faut dire que sa collection de costards était titanesque. Il passa dix minutes à choisir sa cravate. Cette soirée allait marquer l'apothéose de sa fructueuse carrière. Toute la société mondaine américaine serait présente et il était hors de question de se présenter mal habillé. L'occasion serait parfaite pour enfin séduire miss Prince.  
Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, l'homme d'affaire avait développé une fascination pour la jeune femme. Elle possédait une grâce et une aura singulière, semblait flotter au-dessus des autres. Lord avait depuis toujours un certain talent pour cerner rapidement les gens et sa rencontre avec Diana ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Avant, les deux seules choses qui comptaient pour lui étaient l'argent et son spitz nain Gatsby. Mais à présent, le souvenir de la jeune conservatrice le hantait presque. Lui qui était habitué à toujours arriver à ses fins et à enchaîner les conquêtes, il s'était heurté à un mur. Aucune de ses avances n'avait remué Diana. Mais il allait tenter le tout pour le tout ce soir !   
Cette jeune femme blonde aux lunettes totalement négligée qu'il avait croisé au restaurant... Barbara. Elle était également sous le charme de Miss Prince, ça ne faisait absolument aucun doute. Pauvre idiote. Comme si elle avait une chance de se mesurer à lui. Lord eu un rictus en imaginant cette jeune femme maladroite à la chevelure folle se présenter à cette soirée au milieu des gens chics en costume Prada. Son manteau troqué dans une brocante, son pull immonde et cette jupe de bonne sœur qui lui arrivait aux talons... Quelle adversaire pathétique!

La salle de réception était remplie de personnes plus élégantes les unes que les autres. Tout le plus beau linge de la ville discutait politique ou mangeait des canapés au foie gras au buffet. Lord s'entretenait avec un général de l'armée sur la guerre froide quand une vision le coupa net.   
D'un pas peu assuré mais néanmoins énergétique, Barbara venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. Elle avait laissé ses guenilles au placard et portait une robe noire moulante du plus bel effet. Sa crinière blonde au vent, elle adressa un regard provocant à Lord. Ce dernier l'aborda agacé :   
\- N'espère pas trop gagner avec ton nouveau look. Diana Prince va finir avec moi.   
\- N'y comptez pas trop. Je la connais bien et elle a du gout.  
\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle craque pour une grenouille à lunettes ? Après je ne suis pas contre un plan à trois. Deux femmes dans mon lit, je ne dirais pas non… Et puis…   
Barbara venait de couper Lord en lui renversant sa coupe de champagne sur les chaussures. Ce dernier furieux pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un acte délibéré avant de réaliser que c'était accidentel. Barbara regardait la grande porte, comme hypnotisée. Lord comprit très vite la cause de son trouble.   
Dans une longue robe blanche flottante, Diana venait de faire son entrée. L'assemblée entière se figea devant l'apparition. Très vite, Lord et Barbara se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme en se donnant des coups de coude. L'un se cassa même la gueule au sol suite à un croche pied fourbe.   
\- Comme vous êtes adorables ! Tous les deux en noir !! S’enthousiasma elle, sans remarquer la tension pourtant évidente entre les deux prétendants. Barbara on a bien choisi ta robe hier ! Tu vois que ces quatre heures d'essayage valaient le coup !   
\- Et oui gros con, chuchota Barbara en direction de Lord, on a essayé des robes ensemble et je l'ai vu en soutif...   
\- La ferme je vais la draguer avant toi !   
Diana remarqua les messes basses et pouffa de rire.   
-Je suis si heureuse les amis ! Vous ne devinerez jamais quel miracle s'est produit aujourd'hui. Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un de très important!   
C'est à cet instant que Barbara et Lord remarquèrent l'homme qui se tenait derrière Diana. Il portait un jogging avec un sac banane qui fit grincer les dents à Lord.   
\- Bonjour je m'appelle StEve.   
\- C'est mon amour perdu !!!! Je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes publiques du Macdo ! Maintenant on va pouvoir des sorties en couples tous les quatre !!  
\- Que... Attends quoi ? Demanda Barbara désemparée.   
\- Oh ne faites pas les innocents tous les deux ! Vos chuchotements, cette manière de se chamailler... Je vois bien que vous êtes ensembles !   
Barbara parti vomir aux toilettes tandis que Lord s'empara d'une bouteille de champagne Drappier pour la vider d'un seul trait. Cette soirée tournait au désastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La situation va devenir compliquée...   
> Comme je n'ai toujours pas vu le film, je ne sais toujours pas comment l'autre andouille de Steve revient des morts donc le fait que Diana le retrouve dans des sanitaires où il a squaté 70 ans reste mon explication.


	4. Gueule de bois et croissants

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Barbara en se réveillant fut de se demander si une voiture ne lui était pas passée dessus hier. Des courbatures la pliaient en deux et une nausée horrible lui déchirait l'estomac. Un pivert semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa tête et lui martelait la boite crânienne. Elle tenta de se lever et tomba à l'eau. Elle avait passé la nuit sur une bouée en forme de flamant rose, dans une piscine. Étrange pensa elle, elle ne se rappelait pas que son petit appartement possédait une piscine. La terrasse était immense, et dominait la ville. Elle donnait sur un appartement moderne éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées. Barbara n'avait encore jamais vu un tel luxe : décoration coûteuse, meubles splendides, tableaux tape à l'œil. Chez qui avait-elle passé la nuit ? Elle se rendit dans ce qui devait être le salon et remarqua un homme allongé dans un divan, une main sur le front. Il lui adressa un bref regard et poussa un long soupir :   
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?   
Lord était dans un piteux état lui aussi et en vue des nombreuses bouteilles de whisky sur la table basse, la gueule de bois était la meilleure explication. Trempée, elle prit néanmoins place dans le sofa en cuir en face de son rival et reposa sa tête sur les coussins. Soudainement, une espèce de boule de poils aux yeux globuleux lui grimpa sur les genoux en poussant des petits grognements. C'était un spitz nain hideux, elle qui détestait les chiens. Elle l’attrapa par la peau du cou pour le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce quand l'homme d'affaire se leva en catastrophe pour lui arracher des mains. Il reprit place en face d'elle en berçant affectueusement le petit animal dans ses bras comme si il avait été un nourrisson.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier? Je me rappelle de la soirée... De Diana et de ...   
Ce fut au tour de Barbara de pousser un long soupir... Ce Steve qu'elle avait présenté... Les souvenirs se mettaient progressivement en place et ils n'étaient pas plaisants. Et maintenant ? Elle était trempée et pieds nus dans le salon de l'homme qu'elle méprisait le plus. Ce dernier, en chemise, le visage barré par des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son brushing, regardait son chien qui commençait à somnoler, ses petits yeux stupides à moitié fermés. 

\- Steve... Un vrai nom d'imbécile. Tu as vu de quelle manière il était habillé ? En 45 ans je n'ai jamais vu des habits aussi hideux. Et c'est avec LUI que Diana décide de partir ? C'est un scandale !!!   
Parce qu'il avait pensé ramener Diana chez lui après la soirée, Lord avait fait préparer en avance un petit déjeuner à la française : croissants, tartines et crêpes. Il avait même acheté un disque de musiques à l'accordéon avec à l'arrière des parisiens au volant qui s'insultent. Barbara devait l'admettre, le bougre avait sacrément bien préparé le terrain. Cependant, c'était avec sa rivale qu'il se retrouvait à table ce matin. Les deux avaient très vite trouvé un sujet de conversation : l'amant de Diana.   
Toute haine était partie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insulter Steve. Le bitchage, discipline ancestrale, avait rapproché les deux adversaires qui encore hier, se sautaient à la gorge. Malgré la confiture et les crêpes, le repas était très salé.   
\- Steve TREVOR !!! Quel nom de péquenot ! Enfin mais ose me dire qu’ils vont ensemble. Alors que Diana Prince ça allait tellement bien avec mon nom de famille.   
\- Quoi "Lord" ? Demanda Barbara qui mâchait un croissant. Ce gars doit vraiment être imbu de sa personne pour être aussi regardant sur les noms de famille… Pensa-t-elle.   
\- Et puis ce survêtement ! Venir comme ça à ma soirée ??? C'est de la provocation ! Mon honneur est en jeu à présent !   
\- Comment peut-elle-nous friendzoner pour un tel clampin ? Le pire, elle s'imagine qu'on est en couple ! Elle va nous forcer à sortir avec elle et son mec...   
Soudainement, Lord leva la tête vers elle : "Mais oui c'est ça !!! Barbara, faisons lui croire qu'on est ensemble ! On va saboter ce couple ! "   
Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit doucement les épaules :   
\- Si on unit nos forces, ce sale petit glandu va finir dans la décharge et on pourra s'entretuer comme avant !   
Barbara considéra l'offre. Allait-elle vraiment s'allier à cet homme abject qui aimait les chiens moches ? Puis elle repensa à Diana dans sa belle robe blanche.   
\- Ok mais à la seconde où Steve dégage, ce sera avec moi que la belle va partir !


	5. Quiproquo au centre commercial

-Mais regarde ta dégaine !! Tu as des poils de chat sur ta jupe ! C'est immonde...  
Barbara colla sa joue à la vitre de la voiture, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son interlocuteur. Déjà une semaine que Lord et elle prétendaient être en couple et elle commençait à regretter son choix. Il était perfectionniste et détestait les gens négligés. Autant ne pas décrire l'arrêt cardiaque qu'il avait eu en la trouvant en peignoir dans son appartement ce matin. Il s'était rendu à l'improviste chez elle et l'avait coupé dans sa partie de Defender sur Atari. Il avait d'abord fait une critique peu aimable sur sa décoration d'intérieur, s'était offusqué devant la pile de vaisselle sale qui trônait dans l'évier, puis avait insulté un de ses chats qu'il trouvait affreux. Barbara s'était contentée de s'asseoir dans la cuisine et de siroter une tasse de thé en l'ignorant.  
-Bon prend une douche et enfile quelque chose de convenable, Diana nous attend au centre commercial cet après-midi ! Je te rappelle qu'on est supposés sortir ensemble et réalistiquement, aucun homme aussi riche que moi ne perdrait son temps avec une souillon comme toi. Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tiens, notre couverture va sauter...  
Après lui avoir lancé son peignoir à la gueule pour le faire taire, Barbara parti s'apprêter. Elle avait décidé de changer entièrement sa garde-robe. A la poubelle ses habits de bibliothécaire, elle avait opté pour un style plus provocant. Vestes de cuir, habits en imitation peau de léopard, chaussures à talon. Le changement avait été radical mais elle adorait. Elle sentait les regards se tourner à son passage et les admirateurs s'étaient multipliés. Pourtant Diana restait encore hors d'atteinte et elle était coincée avec l'autre pingouin.  
Bien évidemment, Lord avait insisté pour prendre une limousine blanche conduite par un chauffeur (au nom supposément "trop difficile à prononcer" du coup il lui avait donné un surnom qui se passe de commentaires) pour se rendre au centre commercial. La subtilité n'était décidément pas son fort. Pendant le trajet, il avait proposé différents plans pour se débarrasser de Steve.  
Ils rejoignirent les deux tourtereaux qui se bequotaient devant la grande fontaine.  
-IL PORTE ENCORE SON SURVET !!! BARBARA JE VAIS CÂBLER ... S'étouffa Lord.  
La jeune femme du retenir son compagnon de sortir son flingue de la poche de sa veste. Heureusement le couple en face ne remarqua rien. Diana les accueilli même chaleureusement. Elle prit Barbara à l'écart et lui demanda :  
\- Alooors ? C'est vrai que Maxwell et toi vous êtes rentrés ensembles après la soirée ? Cachottière tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu en pinçais pour lui ! (Barbara du retenir une moue de dégoût) Mais comme tu as vu, je l’ai remarqué dès votre première rencontre !  
\- OH ! Regarde, ils ont ouvert un Chess King ! Allons y jeter un œil et laissons les garçons discuter entre eux !!!  
Steve s'extasia :  
\- Excellente idée ! En plus j'ai faim ! Viens le pingouin, on va aller prendre un Whopper au Burger King !!!  
Le visage de Lord s'empourpra, il attrapa violemment le bras de Barbara :  
\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?  
La jeune femme se dégagea, savourant cette petite vengeance, puis déclara avec un grand sourire :  
\- Je me débarrasse de deux glandus ! Et puis je suis sure que le shopping ce n'est surement pas assez "viril" pour toi...  
Elle partit bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Diana en lançant d'un ton victorieux :  
\- Amusez-vous bien les garçons !!!  
Maxwell resta pétrifié, le visage écarlate de honte et de colère. Il se retenait d'insulter l'arbre généalogique de Barbara quand Steve lui montra du doigt une salle d'arcade :  
-Ça à l'air vraiment sympathique ! Viens allons jouer à Pacman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "-IL PORTE ENCORE SON SURVET !!! BARBARA JE VAIS CÂBLER ..." Une vraie réplique du film, bien entendu


	6. Une tragédie  survient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Préparez les mouchoirs

La radio passait Heaven is a Place on Earth dans le magasin de vêtements, la chanson préférée de Barbara. C’est un signe, pensait-elle pour se donner du courage. Diana contemplait une robe rouge sur un mannequin. Cette dernière lui irait surement comme un gant. Quand son amie pensait à Stiv et à son vieux jogging de prof de sport cinquantenaire, elle sentait son sang bouillir. Comment un tel guignol pouvait il fricoter avec une telle créature ? Cette dernière se pencha soudainement vers elle, l’air grave :  
\- Barb… Tu sais, quand je t’ai vu avec Lord, j’ai tout de suite deviné que quelque chose se passait entre vous. Mais maintenant que l’on est toutes les deux, je vais être franche. Je ne l’aime pas du tout.   
Barbara senti son estomac se tordre. Elle le déteste aussi ?   
-Lord est vil. Il a beau se présenter tout sourire devant toi et te ronronner de belles promesses, tout cela n’est qu’une jolie façade. Un fruit appétissant mais pourri à l’intérieur. Il n’est nourri que par l’ambition, n’écoute que son ego, méprise tout ce qui ne lui est pas utile. Ce genre d’homme est malheureusement trop répandu dans ce bas monde. Je crois en l’amour et l’espoir mais ce genre d’individu est à éviter.   
Barbara due se retenir de danser sur place. Si cet imbécile avait entendu les paroles de Diana, il aurait été blême de rage. Depuis le début, ce trouduc n’avait jamais aucune chance ! Voilà un prétendant de moins ! Cependant, il restait toujours …   
-STEVE, ESPECE DE BALTRINGUE JE REFUSE D’ALLER A DECATHLON POUR ACHETER UN AUTRE JOGGING !!!   
Dans toute sa splendeur et son agacement, Lord venait de faire son entrée dans le magasin, suivi de près par Steve qui tenait encore un milkshake Burger King. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les deux femmes. L’homme d’affaire se planta devant Barbara, bien décidé à lui cracher sa haine :  
-Espèce de petite idiote insignifiante ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te jouer de moi comme ça et me manquer de respect ? Si tu t’imagines que tu es devenue suffisamment importante pour me tenir tête, laisse-moi te remettre à ta place ! Tu es une pauvre fille en manque d’attention qui s’habille comme une trainée pour se faire remarquer !   
C’était trop. Barbara arracha à Steve son milkshake et l’envoya valser sur Lord, ruinant au passage son beau costard. Ce dernier leva la main pour la gifler mais prise d’une rage incontrôlable, elle lui sauta à la gorge. Cette bagarre, digne de deux beaufs alcooliques dans un PMU, eu au moins le mérite d’amuser la clientèle du magasin. Une poigne de fer sépara très vite les deux adversaires. C’était Diana, honteuse et furieuse. Elle les traina dehors, comme une mère traine deux enfants indisciplinés.  
-Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus lamentable ! Je te pensais plus mature que ça Barbara ! Et toi Lord, ne t’avise plus jamais d’insulter Barb et de traiter les femmes de trainées ! Sinon je t’assure que je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais avoir d’enfant !   
Se relevant fièrement et tentant de remettre en ordre sa veste tachée, Lord voulu lui répondre mais Barbara, lassée par ce petit jeu stupide, le coupa :   
-Diana, je te dois des explications… Nous ne sommes pas en couple lui et moi. On ne l’a jamais été. La vérité c’est que l’on cherchait juste un moyen de te séparer de Steve…  
A ce moment précis, comme un signe du destin (ou une idée débile de l’auteur pour faire une mise en scène niaise), Total Eclipse of The Heart commença à jouer dans les haut-parleurs de la galerie commerciale.   
-Je t’ai toujours aimé Diana ! Depuis que j’ai posé les yeux sur toi ! Je n’ai jamais eu la moindre confiance en moi. Toujours rabaissée par les autres, moquée, condamnée à rester la vieille fille en jupe longue. Je pensais que ma vie ne se limiterait qu’à un festival de moments gênants. Notre rencontre m’a changée, m’a forcé à changer. Tu as réveillé une part de moi que je ne connaissais même pas…   
Glacée, Diana fit un pas en arrière.   
-Et c’est par amour que tu as décidé de saboter mon couple ? Que tu as voulu me séparer de Steve alors que j’ai pleuré sa mort pendant tant d’années ? C’est également par amour que tu as décidé de te lier avec ce serpent pour commencer ce petit jeu tordu ? Cette part de toi qui c’est « réveillée » est aussi manipulatrice et vile que Lord. Et moi qui te mettais en garde contre lui…   
Elle attrapa Steve par le bras et l’entraina vers la sortie :   
-Reste en couple avec lui, finalement vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun.   
Le cœur de Barbara se balançait dans sa poitrine et semblait se fissurer un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Le souffle court, les yeux embués de larmes, elle se précipita vers Diana et lui saisit l’épaule pour la retenir. Diana voulu la repousser mais emportée dans son geste, elle entraina Steve qui bascula et traversa la balustrade. Le groupe étant au deuxième étage du centre commercial, l’homme se fracassa sur un kiosque de glace plus bas, ce qui n’amortissa pas vraiment sa chute.   
Un silence, plus terrible que n’importe quel bruit (pire que le single Tu hors de ma Vue d’Anissa, c’est dire) parcouru la galerie. Steve gisait inconscient, couvert de glace rhum-raisin. Barbara resta figée. Diana était pétrifiée. Lord regardait la scène avec un étrange détachement, le visage fermé. Seule la chanson qui passait brisait ce silence, comme pour narguer l’assemblée. Les paroles sonnaient aux oreilles de Barbara comme une torture effroyable :   
-Once upon a time I was falling in love, But now I'm only falling apart…   
En l’occurrence, c’était Steve qui venait de tomber.


	7. Epilogue du cul

Drapant le ciel d’un manteau d’or, le soleil disparaissait dans l’océan. Assise sur la plage, Barbara constata que la beauté du paysage ne rendait pas son cœur plus léger.   
Steve s’en était tiré avec deux côtes cassées et un bras en miette. Mais au moins, ses sentiments n’étaient pas en morceaux. Diana s’était retirée avec lui dans l’ambulance sans jeter un seul regard à Barbara, comme si cette dernière n’existait déjà plus dans sa vie. Honteuse et dévastée, la jeune femme était restée sur le sol à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Surprise improbable, Lord l’avait gentiment relevée et l’avait conduite vers sa voiture pour l’emmener dans une petite ville voisine qui jouissait d’une jolie plage entourée de palmiers. Elle se trouvait à présent face à la mer, le moral à l’eau. L’homme d’affaire prit place à côté d’elle. Les deux rivaux regardèrent le soleil se coucher en silence.   
-Batard.  
-Pétasse.   
"Quelle bande de débiles on fait… Diana a raison, on va bien ensemble lui et moi". Barbara renifla bruyamment, se fichant bien des convenances et du soupir exaspéré de Lord. Ce dernier hésita, puis prit soudain la parole, d’une voix que Barbara ne lui connaissait pas. Ni suave et manipulatrice, ni violente et forte. Juste normale. Elle réalisa qu’elle ne l’avait jamais entendu parler normalement depuis leur rencontre. Cet homme jouait il toujours la comédie ?   
-Ecoute, ce discours que tu as tenu à Diana. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer mais… Tu m’as vraiment surpris. Je n’ai jamais entendu quelque chose d’aussi franc et désespéré. Ça m’a plus touché que ce que j’aurai pu imaginer. Tu l’aimais vraiment pas vrai ? Je t’ai mal jugée.   
Barbara cru d’abord qu’il se moquait d’elle avant de soutenir son regard. Elle comprit alors.   
Lord était aussi seul qu’elle. Sa position et son rôle de puissant homme d’affaire avait limité toutes ses relations à de simples échanges superficiels. Pourri jusqu’à la moelle, il ne voyait chez les autres que des bénéfices ou des outils. Il n’avait surement pas de famille, pas d’amis et son attachement irraisonné pour cette laideur de chien s’expliquait mieux à présent.   
L’homme d’affaire le plus puissant des Etats Unis était également un des hommes les plus pitoyables et les plus malheureux. Mais elle ne voulait ressentir aucune pitié pour lui. Elle se leva :  
-Si tu cherches une nouvelle conquête parce que Diana ne veut pas de toi, va trouver ailleurs.   
-Je cherche une amie.   
Le timbre presque suppliant de sa voix la surprit. Elle se tourna vers lui.   
-Dans ce cas, apprend d’abord à être un bon ami. Ce n’est pas en se comportant comme le dernier des malpropres que tu arriveras à forger de vraies relations… Et je ne vais surement pas t’aider à t’améliorer. J’ai d’autres problèmes à régler.   
Il soupira en hochant la tête. Elle se trompait peut être, mais il avait les yeux presque rouges.   
Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à quitter la plage, elle lança à Lord en guise d’au revoir :   
-Mais je veux bien te revoir pour bitcher sur Steve ! Ça c’était drôle.   
Il lui adressa un petit sourire et se tourna vers l'océan. Le soleil s'était couché.


End file.
